Highway to Hell
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: Freddy wants to get away from his family, Katie wants to get away from her whole life. What heppens when the two make a plan? Road trip? Hell yeah! You take Freddy, Katie and a couple of your friends..You get..Who am I kidding? It's going to be a disaster
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey y'all!!! I'm starting a new story! I have to...I can't stay away...JK, so I'll have trouble updating starting on September 7th...School starts..ugh...This is a F/K....It might not seem like it for a couple of chapters though...So!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy**

Epilogue:  
April 23rd, 1995

Ms. Caleb's Kindergarten classroom, was in a frantic haze. It was recess time and they were running through the small doorway out to the playground. The four and five year old children were happily swinging on the swing-set, teeter-tottering or sliding down the oversized slide. Everything was oversized and overpriced at Horace Green Elementary School. Most of the children going there belonged to rich, eccentric men and women running huge businesses and the state of New York.

Horace Green Elementary, Horace Green Preparatory and Horace Green High were set in a suburban neighborhood, which they took most of up. If you wanted your children to get a good education and if you lived in the Staten Island tri-star area...Horace Green was where you wanted your children to go...You could tell the children that day were having fun....Well, all but one little girl.

Katie Brown was sitting at the top of the slide towering over the playground..Her best friend, Summer Hathaway was sick and she had no other friends around....She was alone right now. When any adult saw Kathryn Brown they thought: "_Oh! She is so cute! So beautiful! She is going to be gorgeous when she is older!_" And that was true..Katie's long almost black hair ended at the middle of her spine, flowing in every which direction. Her chocolate-brown eyes were set on the beautiful clear blue sky.

Freddy Jones, a cute little boy with blonde hair, looked up at Katie curiously. The curiosity in his eyes was unknown to everyone but himself. Katie had always been the quiet one, walking around with her hair in two pigtail with red ribbons...Freddy had never really paid attention to the girl he thought of as a "_geek_." But, today that was different. He wanted to talk to her.  
"Katie?" Freddy yelled

Katie looked down and tilted her head at the sight of Freddy. She was confused..Why would he be talking to her? Katie was wondering all these things as Freddy climbed up the slide stairs to her. He took each stair very carefully, even with his already tough reputation, he was afraid of this slide...But, he wanted to talk to Katie...And when he wanted something he always got it.  
"Katie? Why are you up here?" Freddy asked  
"Why are you up here?" Katie asked  
"Huh?" Freddy asked, finally making it up to her  
"Stupid" Katie said, sticking her tongue out

Freddy glared at Katie, grabbing her hand and putting it by his eyes. He was examining her skin, he had did this to everyone but Katie. Katie was confused and didn't know what to do but rip her hand away. She glared at Freddy and grabbed his hand, biting it. Her teeth didn't sink very far into his skin, but it was enough to make the blonde start to cry.  
"Ow! You bit me!" Freddy shrieked  
'Yup" Katie said, smiling triumphantly

Freddy slapped Katie's arm as a comeback, sticking out his tongue, Katie giggled, covering her face with her small hands. Freddy tilted his head, almost laughing himself.  
"I'm sorry for biting you" Katie said  
"I'm okay" Freddy said, giving Katie the "ok" hand sign  
"Okay" Katie said, shaking her head  
"Can I kiss you?" Freddy asked  
"Ick! No!" Katie exclaimed "You have cooties!"

Freddy didn't care, he wanted to do this for some reason. He grabbed her little body by the shoulder and forced her in for a sloppy kiss...Katie was disgusted..Freddy didn't have any idea how to kiss and either did Katie, so it was turning gross and very salivary. Katie was trying to get away from him and the only way she could was sliding backwards down the slide, so she took her chance and pulled away from Freddy. Sliding down the slide this was was something Katie was not use to, she could feel the cold metal burning against her bare legs** (A/N: That didn't make any sense).** She was still kind of dazed from what Freddy had done and didn't realize that she was off the slide, until her body hit the ground hard. Her knee scrapping against the gavel ground.  
"Ouch" Katie said, quietly

Ms. Caleb came running over to Katie and picked her up, her teacher aid running after her with the class first aid kit...While they fixed up her scrapped knee, Katie looked up at the top of the slide to see Freddy still up there, staring down with sympathetic eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
October 31st 2003  
Katie sat on her best friend, Summer Hathaway's bed surrounded by her other good friends: Marta Hake, Alicia Allen, Tomika Hussen, Eleni Jones and Michelle Green. It was Halloween 2003, the first Halloween any of the thirteen year old girls could remember ever being on a Friday. Summer was putting her finishing touches on Katie's hair..She was going a Gothic princess who had committed suicide..Not a very cheerful costume, but hey..What was Halloween for? Her dress had been purchased at the nearest Hot Topic. It was a long, beautiful black corset dress. Purple lace crossed across the top of the dress, making Katie beautiful. Her hair was done up in long, elegant spiral curl. It would of been a good prom dress for her, but if was Halloween, not Senior Prom...She had tied a rope around her neck, put various cuts and scars on her dace, arms and shoulder and used latex make-up with fake blood to make "_slit_" wrist.  
"Done" Summer said, smiling  
"You look so cool" Michelle shrieked  
"Really? I...Oh God...I look weird" Katie said. looking in Summer's vanity mirror  
"It's Halloween, babe..You're suppose to look weird" Alicia said

The girls were all dressed in various costumes: Summer as a vampire, Marta as a southern belle, Alicia as a mobster, Michelle as a playboy bunny and Eleni as a witch. The girls all smiled at themselves and left Summer's room and house.

The group of girls arrived at the town dance not even five minutes later...They were meeting the rest of their friends there, who were all in the band "_School of Rock_" along with the group of girls...Katie played Bass guitar and was happy with her place in the band, even if she had to stand right next to Freddy "_The Player_" Jones. So, it didn't surprise her much when she saw what he was...A pimp.

Katie snickered at the costume...His white satin shirt was only half buttoned, covered with a purple fuzzy mesh coat. He had black bell bottom pants and fancy shoes one. Black sunglasses covered his eyes and a huge purple hat covered his spiky blonde hair. She walked over to the highly talented drummer and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, pyro-boy" Katie said, trying not to laugh  
"It's pimp-boy now" Freddy said  
"W-what?" Katie asked, laughing now  
"I'm a pimp tonight" Freddy said, smiling  
"Oh, yeah..You are" Katie said, sarcastically  
"And as a pimp...I will ask my whore to dance" Freddy said, smirking  
"Whore? Asshole" Katie said, slapping Freddy  
"Hey! It was just a joke, Kitty Kat...Chill out" Freddy said "But, will you dance with me?"  
"Ask Marta or Summer" Katie said  
"Summer? Maybe Marta, but...Tink would never lay a hand on me..Unless it was a slapping hand" Freddy said  
"Funny, very funny" Katie said, rolling her eyes  
"Come on! Dance with me" Freddy said  
"Um..No" Katie said  
"Yeah, you are" Freddy said, pulling her out to the dance-floor

Some salsa like music was playing. Katie was surprised that Freddy could actually dance and good for that matter...He was going to turn Johnny Castle aka Patrick Swayze on her..She was afraid of that. _'Dirty Dancing_" was not her exact favorite kind of dancing.

So, they were moving and grooving, Freddy was spinning and dipping Katie and every which way and direction. She was starting to have fun when..Crack! Freddy had spun her a little too much..Her leg went around too far. Katie feel to the floor, groaning in agony. The look on Freddy's face was priceless and made Katie laugh, even through her pain.  
"Are you okay?" Freddy asked  
"Do I look okay?" Katie asked  
"No..But..I.." Freddy said, stopping "Sorry"  
"Whatever' Katie said

She had the bottom part of her leg...So, it was weird for her to be able to move everything for the top of her right knee and up..And not be able to move everything other than that..A million apologies came from Freddy...And Katie loved that.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: How do you like it so far? In this epilogue I was telling how their relationship has been throughout the years..Telling two of the things that has happened between them. Mostly the story starts when they are 17..There will be a two more couples thrown into the story too...So...R&R..Please?**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
Katie Brown angrily jumped up from Dewey Finn's worn-out couch. Freddy Jones ran around the small apartment they were in with Katie's prized Bass Guitar in his hands. Katie started to chase him in repeated circles around a wooden coffee table. The laughing from their fellow band mates got Katie even more angry.  
"Give me back my Bass you pyromaniac!" Katie yelled, still running  
"What will you give me?" Freddy asked, stopping and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively  
"There you go again! Your egotistical mind wandering to places when it shouldn't!" Katie exclaimed "Now give it back or else"  
"Or else what, Kathryn?" Freddy asked, sarcastically  
"Or else...I'll break your drumsticks" Katie said, running over and grabbing Freddy's drumsticks  
"No! Put those down" Freddy said  
"Then give me my Bass" Katie said  
"Okay, okay..Chill out, babe" Freddy said, handing Katie her Bass  
"Thank you" Katie said, dropping Freddy's drumsticks onto the ground  
  
Katie walked over to her best friend, Alicia Allen and sat down onto the floor. Her other best friend, Summer Hathaway walked over and put her hand on Katie's shoulder. Sighing, Summer sat down.  
"That was pretty childish, Katie" Summer said, taking out her PalmPiolet  
"Well, Freddy is childish..I have to sink to his level sometimes" Katie said  
"It's like sinking into quicksand, isn't it? Leonard is the same way sometimes" Alicia said, looking over at Leonard  
"Just hook up with him already..You know he's in love with you" Summer said  
"He might love me..But, I am not into him at all..I actually hate him" Alicia said  
"There's a thin line between love and hate" Katie said  
"Don't go saying that, Laney..We could start thinking of Freddy and your relationship like that" Alicia said, using Katie's middle name and add a "y" to the end  
"First of all..Freddy and I don't have a relationship and second..Never" Katie said  
"Never say never" Marta said, getting into the conversation  
"Oh my God! Just shut up already" Katie said, putting her hands over her ears  
"Whatever" Alicia said  
"Okay Dudes and Dudettes! Practice is over...Go home and suck-up to your rich and successful parents..Maybe they'll get you new instruments..Remember since school just ended for you little rock prodigies, no practice for one month! See you guys in July!" Dewey said, walking out of the kitchen  
"Bye Dewey" Katie said  
  
Katie grabbed her Bass and walked out of the apartment. The dust from the rafters of the hallway made Katie sneeze from her allergy. She quickly got out of the building, rubbing her nose and started running home. She arrived at her two-story home quicker than she usually did. Looking at her driveway she saw no car. Which was pretty unusual because her mother got off work before school let out.  
  
Katie lived with just her mother. Her father had left them when she was a little girl and her older brother had died two years older of a Heroine overdose..He had been a messed up child. Always delusional and afraid of everything..But, Katie didn't want to think about that right now.  
  
Walking into her homes, Katie found it very quiet..But, she just shrugged it off. Walking into the kitchen she was going to get an orange..Right before she grabbed one, Katie stopped. In front of her was a letter..It was from her mother, Katie quickly picked it up and started to read...  
  
_My Beloved Kathryn,  
  
I don't really know what to say, but...When you read this I will be on a plane to Paris, France..You might wonder why I didn't give you notice of this before or why I didn't take you with..That reason is that I am never coming back. I am going to live in Paris now, baby.  
  
I know this might sound strange..But, I couldn't handle all the pressure being put on me anymore..What pressure? Well..I'm getting away from my old life, Kathryn..You were my pressure..It might hurt for you to read this but, you are too much for me to handle.  
  
Again I am sorry..As far as I know, I will never be contacting you again..It hurts so much Kathryn..But..Goodbye  
  
Love always, Mother_  
  
Katie couldn't believe it..She dropped the letter onto the ground and screamed..Was this some sick joke that her Mother was pulling? If not..Why was she doing this to her? Katie was her only child left and she had to abandon her..Picking up her mother's favorite flower vase left carelessly on the kitchen counter, Katie threw it at the wall...Water splashed and glass shattered leaving a mess.  
  
Picking her Bass of the floor, Katie ran out of the house to the only person she could think of..Freddy  
Freddy sat on his bed, humming along to "Anarchy in the UK" by the Sex Pistol. His drumsticks in hand he repeatedly drummed on the wooden dresser next to his bed..Smiling he got ready for the drum solo he knew by heart when..  
"Freddy?" Katie asked  
  
Freddy jumped as he saw Katie storm through his bedroom door, tears streaking her face and anger in her eyes. Flopping down onto the bed near her, Katie stared at the wall. While Freddy felt fairly uncomfortable.  
"One question..Why are you here..Why are you crying?" Freddy asked  
"That was two questions, Jones..But..Well..I'm leaving here..Going away" Katie said, looking Freddy in the eyes  
"Why? Where are you going?" Freddy asked  
"My mother left me..A note said that she was going to live in Paris..She doesn't love me anymore..I just need to get away from a while..Go on a trip" Katie said, quietly  
"Like a road trip?" Freddy asked  
"You could say that" Katie said  
"Then..Why don't we go together? You, me..Zack, Tink, Alicia, Leonard and Marta" Freddy said "Marco too"  
"What about the others?" Katie asked  
"They don't have family problems..Summer's parents want her to be perfect, Marta's dad is abusive..I think..Leonard and Alicia just have messed up families and Zack..well we throw him in for Summer..Marco can go too" Freddy said  
"Why those random people?" Katie asked  
"Just..I want them to come..It feels like the right thing to do" Freddy said  
"Then..Let's do it..Tomorrow" Katie said, standing up "Five-o-clock A.M., sharp..Tell everyone to sneak out of their house with luggage, money and stuff then..We can take my ex-mother's trailer home"  
"The huge and awesome one?" Freddy asked, smirking  
"Yeah..Bye" Katie said, waving  
  
Katie ran down the street back to her home and went to her room. Grabbing her diary, she started to write her entry:  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Mother is not a word I know anymore...My mom is a stupid, pathetic bitch who is probably off screwing some cheap artist from "Pèrè." Not like I really care anyway's...I can take care of myself..She has tons of money in the bank, in her countless number of purses and our vault in the library...Even my money put away for college.  
  
When I read the letter she left me, my heart shattered into a million pieces..Just like the vase I broke...I just don't get it? Why was I so hard to handle? I'm a good kid, aren't I? I bet soon enough Social Services are going to find out about this and make me live in a foster home..But, that is never going to happen, I won't let it..I'll let Dewey, Ned and Patty move in with me if anything like that happens.  
  
So..Anyway's...Freddy and I are planning a getaway..Road trip, vacation..Whatever you want to call it..At least he has his drivers licence...Even though he did just get it..Oh dear God..Freddy driving us around? What if he crashes the mobile home were bringing or something? Well...I need to start packing some shit...I'll write when were on the road. Cool beanz.  
  
Katie_  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! R&R, please!  
  
Much Luv, xobadrhymer03


End file.
